Transcript:Wirewolf
Act One FADE IN: |'EXT. CANIS LUNIS - NIGHT' The camera sweeps across a canyon and two planets across the night sky, with fog and mist covering the landscape. Pan downwards to the mist clearing to reveal TY PARSEC and SENTRY ONE, followed closely by sensors. ' SENTRY ONE' Nothing on sensors, Ranger Parsec. '' Ty enters from the left onscreen.'' ' TY PARSEC' '' He sighs in irritation. Nothin’ ever is. He glances over his shoulder at the robot to jerk a thumb to his left.'' Whaddaya say we go find nothing in Sector Four? '' They walk offscreen. '' '' Cut to a quick shot of the earth as TY, SENTRY ONE, and the sensors come over the horizon. Cut again to behind everyone.'' ' SENTRY ONE' Sector Four looks clear too, sir. ' TY PARSEC' '' Ty turns around, sarcasm evident.'' Really? That's a surprise. '' Cut to a bird's eye view over everyone. '' PAN TO-- '' '' '' Upwards while Ty speaks. '' Another dead-end assignment on a backwater rock. I'm STARVING for some action. (O.S) ''We stop on a figure hanging upside from a tree branch. ''EXTREME CLOSE UP-- '' ''' NOS-4-A2 And'' I'm'' starving for some energy. Fade to black as we slide into next scene. '' ''We pan closer and pass the trees to what appears to be a station hidden in the fog and mist. '' 'PAN TO-- ''' '' '' Downwards to everyone as they walk to the station. '' ' TY PARSEC''' C’mon, please''.'' Turn off the sensors, you’re just wasting power. '' '' Sentry One is suddenly tackled from the left side. Ty stops, bewildered, before he cringes and his hair is blown off to the side. Cut to a brief shot of his back as he turns around, with a rather scared look on his face. Uh, where are you? Cut to a quick bird's eye view of him with the sensors still shining lights. '' ''Cut to a panning shot of a bush with red light shining behind it and an electricial sound emitting from the bush. Part of Ty's body is in the shot. He turns his body slowly to make his way to the bush. '' '' Cut to a shot of the bush highlighted in red. Ty comes from over it, wary. He places a hand over it as he witnesses what's going on. ''' SENTRY ONE '' (O.S) Looosing powwww..... As he says this, we see the back of NOS-4-A2, feeding on the robot’s energy. He stops for a minute, and then he turns around, hissing as we see a torn out spot on the robot’s being. ' TY PARSEC' Taken aback, he throws hands in air, very scared. Sweet Mother of Venus! Cut back to NOS-4-A2, who sprouts his wings, as blue electricity briefly erupts from his chest. He puts out his hands as he slowly makes his way to Parsec. Parsec falls back onto the ground, with the sensors in the air. He fearfully starts to crawl away. Next scene shows him crawling and NOS-4-A2 floating malevolently behind him. He stops and pauses as he sees, and we see, the sensors flying away, disappearing into the mists. We cut back to Parsec, as he is still on the ground. He gasps as NOS-4-A2 floats right above him. Cut back to NOS-4-A2, as he hisses and prepares to attack Parsec. Next shot shows Parsec’s back, and then he turns around with a fearful expression to face the camera and the energy vampire. His fingers tap onto his left arm, as if to type in a command. He then places his left hand on his right arm, shooting out a laser from his wrist. The laser hits NOS-4-A2 in the chest and he immediately takes off into the air, leaving behind him a trail of blue mist. Next scene briefly shows Parsec as he watches the energy vampire fly off, the blue trail of mist evaporating as NOS-4-A2 heads to the green planet. Next cut shows a close-up of Parsec, as he's leaning into the camera from the left, with a bewildered expression, his mouth open. He blinks two times, and then looks down, concern suddenly crossing his face. We then see Parsec crawl over to the robot, who is on his side, with nothing indicating he’s alive. ' (MORE)' ' 'He turns the robot onto his side as he asks, Sentry One, are you alright? Cut to the back of Ty's head and Sentry One on the ground. Sentry One turns his head to look at Parsec. '' '''SENTRY ONE' Weakly, he responds: You...got...your action, sir. Cut to Ty, who quickly kneels upwards and opens his communicator on his left arm to talk to Star Command. He looks afraid and apprehensive. '' '''TY PARSEC ' Uh, uh, Ranger Ty Parsec reporting to Star Command. We have a situation on, uh, planet Canis Lunis.' ' He briefly turns away from his communicator as he has an epiphany. He smiles and turns back to his communicator, '' Nothing I can't handle. ''Sentry One’s arms spring up and he clasps onto Ty’s arm, with Ty taken aback. SENTRY ONE It's an energy vampire! Send backup! Sentry One falls down, letting go of Ty's arm. Dust rises up and then evaporates. Ty quickly leans over his communicator, alarmed. TY PARSEC '' He shakes his head as he says, '' Uh, s-scratch that. Uh, no, no. Situation under control. He smiles in eager confidence once more. '' I can handle this. ''He crouches down as he hear NOS-4-A2 behind him. '' ''Cut to scene to' reveal Ty on his knees, Sentry One’s body lying next to him, motionless. Ty looks up, seeing the cape disappear off screen. '' Cut back to Ty, who looks down at his communicator again. He whispers, with some apprehension, '' I'm PRETTY sure I can handle this. ''He looks up and gets onto one knee. The camera pans up from Ty to the green moon with NOS-4-A2 flying into it. ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Cut to Star Cruiser 42, as it spins and flies over the green moon. ''' BUZZ LIGHTYEAR (Voiceover) Touchdown on Canis Lunis in five minutes. Cut to 42's bridge, with Team Lightyear in view. Buzz, Mira and Booster are all in their respective seats and XR is in his own standing position. Camera closes up on Buzz as he smiles and says, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR It's gonna be great to see my old buddy Ty Parsec again. Cut to Booster, who leans over his machine and responds, ' BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' You two are legends at the Academy. Oh! Tell me about the time you saved Ty from the flesh-eating drill wasp. The camera moves from Booster to a bored Mira. She yawns and places her head in a hand and looks away, taking things in stride. '' ''Cut to behind Booster's head, Buzz turns in his seat to explain....and is somehow able to keep the ship going without looking forward. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Well, Booster, there we were... ' BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' As he's saying this line, he motions with his hands above his head and places hands on cheeks, as if to make a face. Oh, no, no, wait! How about when you saved him from the brain ticks of Betahart 4? That one's creepier. Cut to XR, who's hiding behind the glass tube with fear. XR Speakin' of creepy, tell me ''why (wheels closer to camera and out from behind glass tube)'' we're flying right into the clutches of NOS-4-A2! (grips his hands) My nerve servos are frying! Cut to Buzz in the foreground and XR in the background. ' BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' Because, XR, (he turns to look at XR from his seat) he's been feedin' at a top secret energy facility that's critical to the Galactic Alliance. (grips his fist and grins confidently) We've gotta stop him. Cut back to XR, who throws his arms in the air. XR I couldn't agree more, but why me?! ME?! Why m-?! (wheels over to the right, where we see Booster in view as XR angrily rants) ''What does Star Command think the X in my name stands for, "eXpendable"? '''BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' Doesn't it? Cut to Mira in her seat. She turns around as she says, MIRA NOVA Hey, we can take on that energy vampire. You took him down the last time, no problem. A-Alright, granted you were (cut to XR, nervously fidgeting his hands while Mira speaks off-screen) ''under his mind control for a week, and then ''(cut to Booster, who lowers his ears for a brief second) you almost destroyed Star Command, (cut back to Mira) ''well ''(slightly chuckles) now that I'm thinkin' about it, that was a HUGE problem, hm. (She puts a hand to her chin, as if thinking it over) Cut to Buzz as he watches XR wheel up to him, giving him something. Cut to Buzz's POV as he looks down at what XR just gave him, which is a card of some sort with XR's picture id on it. He responds rather calmly, '' '''XR' My gear and circuit donor card. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fade to next scene. Star Cruiser 42 enters the atmosphere of Canis Lunis, past a giant pink planet, and a pair of smaller celestial bodies, one red and one blue. 42 passes them and then disappears off-screen, before the camera pans down to the energy facility, where the green celestial body appears to be hovering above the facility. '' ''Cut to Ty leaning against a crate with arms crossed and a foot on the crate, looking VERY annoyed. Sentry Two is standing beside him. '' ' TY PARSEC''' Star Command didn't have to send backup. Sentry Two turns from him to watch the Star Cruiser land, with dust flying. Ty looks at the Cruiser. '' I'm on top of this situation. ''Cut to a bird's eye view of Ty and Sentry Two. Ty gets off the crate to walk over a few feet. He says, Oh well, just as long as they didn't send- Ty stops walking and places his fists on his hips. Cut to next scene of Buzz in the Star Cruiser, standing there with a grin and arms outstretched. Camera pans up on him as Buzz says, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR TY! Buddy! He laughs. TY PARSEC Cut to Ty and Sentry Two. -HIM! (Ty groans and bangs across his glass helmet two times in frustration with Sentry Two watching him. Ty looks off to the side to quietly bemoan) ''Where's a wormhole when ya need one? Cut to Ty and Sentry Two, Ty still looking off to the side before turning to see Buzz come into view and saluting. '''BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' This is like a rescue reunion. Cut to Buzz, Ty, Sentry Two and the rest of Team Lightyear in the background. TY PARSEC He turns slightly to the side as he responds with sarcasm in his voice, Yeaaaaaah, what is it, our fifieth? Ty turns to face the camera, but is sullenly looking to the side rather than straight ahead, while Buzz puts a hand around Ty's shoulder and enthusiastically says, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Oh, it couldn't have been more than twenty times, tops! He pumps a fist. Cut to Team Lightyear. Booster looks over some papers, and as he does this, he says, BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER Um, he's right Buzz,'' (looks up to look at Buzz and nod with Mira looking up at him with arms crossed and a smile on her face), it really IS fifty. ''Cut to Ty and Buzz. Ty begins to walk off-screen. TY PARSEC Uh-huh. Cut to the Rangers and Sentry Two heading inside the energy facility with XR trailing behind. Cut to Sentry Two walking, XR trailing by to tread beside him. XR So...I hear you have an energy vampire...(whispers and puts hand close to mouth) Hey, just between us robots, where are the good hiding places on this berg? XR looks up at Sentry Two while Sentry Two looks down at XR, his red eye on him. SENTRY TWO Eh, air ducts four through seven, (looks back up) but you didn't hear it from me. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cut to one of the Ranger's hands on a scanning machine. It speaks in a male monotone voice and a green line pops up like a heart monitor as it speaks. SCANNER Ranger Ty Parsec. Pass. Ty removes his hand. '' ''Cut to next scene where Ty is showing Team Lightyear the machine. TY PARSEC Now if you'd each do the (he motions with his hands towards the machine) same- Cut to closeup of Ty. Procedure, y'know. He crosses his arms and looks off to the side, as if impatient. Cut to Team Lightyear, Buzz in front of Booster, and Mira off to the side fixing her hair. BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER He puts his hands in the air as he motions to Buzz. As if you didn't know THE Buzz Lightyear. Cut to Ty glaring with arms crossed. Taken aback, he clenches his fists and snaps, TY PARSEC HEY! At my post, we go by the book! Nobody's (he motions with his hands) special. '' Cut to Ty, Buzz and Booster as Buzz goes to the machine.'' BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Ty's right, Booster. You can never be too thorough. Buzz goes up to the machine while Ty clenches his fists and grits his teeth. Cut to Buzz's hand as the machine scans his hand. SCANNER Ranger Buzz Lightyear- Cut to a fish eye's view of Buzz and Booster as Booster comes into view. Holder of the Galactic Starburst, the Order of a Thousand Suns, the Cos....(the machine starts to slur)...mic ...pul...sarrr of glory...(Buzz and Booster frown at the machine as it shuts down) Cut to Ty, holding the plug in his hand and is scowling at the camera from a worm's eye view. TY PARSEC Alright, we're wasting valuable time here. He tosses the plug onto the floor. Cut to Booster and Mira giving each other uncomfortable looks. Cut to scene of workers in a room with lightbulb-shaped lights, as we see Team Lightyear follow Ty into the room. They look around the room as the camera pans to the right. BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER So, Ranger Parsec, whatcha cookin' here? TY PARSEC ' Well- ''Cut to a scene of a female worker at the controls. Ty enters from stage left and explains as his right hand is on his hip. -we collect radiation from the planet's green moon- Cut to monitor showing the satelite and green moon as Ty's hand motions along. '' ''(off-screen) ''-and then we convert it into pure energy. ''Cut back to Ty, with hand still on his hip, as he smiles and says, '' Codename: Operation Moonbeam. ''Cut to XR, who crosses his arms and grumpily retorts, '''XR Doing business as the NOS-4-A2 buffet. Cut to a bird's eye view of Team Lightyear and Ty as the machine generates electricity above them. Ty comes into view and motions while he speaks. TY PARSEC This energy has the potential to be bigger than crystallic fusion. Cut to Ty, as he looks directly up into the camera and grins with confidence. That's right. Cut to XR and Booster. XR still has his arms crossed and Booster appears perplexed. XR 'Course it does. Cut to Buzz walking up next to Ty, who places his arms down at his side and frowns in seriousness. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR So let's get down to business. He leans a bit forward and looks around, as if suspicious. ''Where'd the energy vampire attack? ''He looks to Ty after he's done searching. TY PARSEC He jerks a thumb to his left. ''The body's over here. ''Cut to XR, who fearfully treads away from the camera. He shakes his hands as he does so before he's cornered and near a female worker. '' '''XR' He nervously smiles. And I'll just be over here, y'see, counting rivets in the wall. He starts counting the rivets. ''One, two, three... ''Cut to Buzz standing over a covered up body on a table, lights shining and hanging brightly above his head. He looks a bit distressed and sad. XR continues to count off-screen. '' '''XR (O.S)' Oops! Lost count, start over. One, two... Buzz pulls the cover off to reveal the body of Sentry One, now lifeless. Mira comes into view and looks over Sentry One. MIRA NOVA Uh-huh. She points to the bite marks on Sentry One. ''Bite marks on the power pack. ''She looks at Buzz as she says, ''This is CLEARLY the work of NOS-4-A2. ''She looks back at the bite marks. ''Then again, could just be a robot hickey. ''She laughs, even gripping Sentry One's head. '' ''Buzz rolls his eyes as he slightly covers up Sentry One while Mira continues joking. Can you imagine, two robots? Cut to Sentries Three and Four, who look at the camera and then at each other in confusion. Cut to Ty, who has his hands on his hips as he seems irritated. Buzz enters from stage right. '' '''BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' Uh, thank you, Mira. Ty's expression changes slightly, a monobrow apparent. We'll start a search right away and find that energy vampire, (he smiles and and leans a bit towards Ty, as if sharing some secret inside joke with him), and uh, (leans back slightly pumps a fist) like I always said back at the Academy, (closes his eyes and points a finger in the air, keeping one of his hands on his hips, proudly declaring and then opening his eyes) ''"Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" ''Buzz laughs and puts a hand on Ty's shoulder, Ty looking at his hand as if it were a bug. After the brief moment of laughter, Buzz removes his hand and places it on his hip. '' '''TY PARSEC' He groans and places a hand to his face, then turns away from Buzz. No matter how many times I hear that, (he looks at Buzz with GREAT irritation) it still sounds fresh. Ty exits stage left, leaving behind a still smiling Buzz. Cut to Mira and Booster observing Ty's behavior. Mira looks slightly worried before glaring a bit. She then shoots Booster a side glance. MIRA NOVA'' '' Does Ty seem a little testy to you? The camera pans down to Mira's arms akimbo on her hips, and Booster's legs as XR comes between Booster and Mira. '' '''XR' Testy? Are you looking for testy? Booster and Mira, who removes her hands from her hips, walk off-screen. 'Cause I can give you testy! How about this?! XR starts wheeling off-screen, then we cut to a bird's eye view of the room. We follow XR, the rest of Team Lightyear and Ty. I'M relieving my worst nightmare, and you're worried about what's eating Ty! We see workers working, Sentry One on the table, and the camera panning over the Rangers. It comes to a stop at the doorway, where we see Ty slumping over, the entrance opening up as everyone files out. Can we have a little robot empathy here? ----------------------------------------------------------- Cut to next scene. We're now outside with two of the sensors floating above the ground, in front of the mist, the facility behind the mist, and the satelite still collecting green moon energy. One of the sensors comes into the camera, shining light onto it. Buzz then appears behind it, stepping around cautiously, looking around his environment. He stops for a minute, turning slightly to the left, and then walks forward to the camera, thus doing a body wipe. '' ''Fade slightly to black before we cut to a bird's eye view of Booster and Ty, a couple of sensors floating above them as well. '' '''BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER' Tell me about the time Buzz saved you from the chest-bursting vipers of Mothroth- Cut to the duo. Ty is silently walking, very agitated, while Booster is excitedly motioning with his hands. '' -he's so modest. I-I'm sure Buzz left out some of the REALLY choice heroic stuff. ''Cut to the duo from a side view. Ty stops and turns to face Booster. TY PARSEC Alright. Hiss. Blam. Buzz Lightyear (motions with a hand, as if to point at something) to the rescue. The end. (turns to start walking again, slumping a bit) '' ''Cut to a disappointed Booster. BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER Buzz tells it better. Cut to Ty, who has his torso turned to Booster, shrugging. TY PARSEC Hey, I'd love to elaborate, but-''(he intentionally smashes his communicator against a nearby tree. He rubs it up and down the trunk to damage the communicator as he grits his teeth. After a few minutes, he stops and brings his arm close to him. The communicator's now damaged as it shows wires.)'' Oh, would you look at that? My communicator's busted. (He walks off-screen stage left while smirking a bit.) Cut to Booster, looking disappointed for a second before smiling and laughing, like Ty was joking. BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER Oh, come on! (puts up a hand as if to scoff) ''Ranger suits have a backup! ''Cut to Ty walking away, following the sensors. Booster, with a bit of a bounce in his steps, follows after them. You can't fool me! Cut to Buzz, tiptoeing with care. One of the sensors above him is shining its light. Suddenly, he tenses up as he looks at the ground. He kneels down and holds up a sensor with two bite marks in it. '' '''BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' Hmm...dead battery. Cut to Buzz, a bit closer. He looks off to the side in thought. He's close. He looks up. His eyebrows crease upwards a bit as we see parts of wings come over the camera. Cut to NOS-4-A2, hanging upside down like a bat on a tree branch. He exposes his fangs and screeches before fully opening his wings, with the stars and green moon in the background. Cut to Buzz. Very close. (His tone is somewhat timid.) Cut to behind Buzz still kneeling a few feet away as he drops the battery by the tree trunk. NOS-4-A2 suddenly flies off the branch and comes toward Buzz, knocking him to the ground. The camera follows Buzz's fall. NOS-4-A2 takes off into the air, dust kicking in. Cut to Buzz as the dust around him evaporates. We see his back before turning his body to the camera, but looks at the communicator on his left arm and opens it as he speaks into it. Around him blue mist is everywhere. Uh, I spotted him! Cut to NOS-4-A2 flying into the night sky, the green moon in full view in satellite picking up green energy. Tree branches are shown as well. Cut to NOS-4-A2 as he swoops down and then comes to rest upon a tree branch, grabbing it to land on it, his red-orangish energy wings spread out. He looks up to the satellite absorbing the green energy, the green moon in the background. The camera follows him as he does so. NOS-4-A2 He licks his lips. Mm-mm. Lovely. Act Two To be added. Act Three To be added. Category:Transcripts